


Let Me Let Go

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Dragon Knights [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dragon Knights - Freeform, Dragons, Engagement, M/M, Political Expediency, References to Past Non-Con/Dub-Con, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It's been two years since Otabek left Christophe's service for Yuri and a better job.  He and Yuri have built up a strong relationship, but there's one obstacle to them getting married.  Otabek has to deal with Christophe first.





	Let Me Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Spring Fling Day 7: Free Day/Fantasy
> 
> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly, 4/8 Prompt  
> Pairing: Otabek Altin/Christophe Giacometti  
> Prompts:  
>  **“No regrets.”**  
>  **Spanking**  
>  **Rope**  
>  **Admiration**  
>  **Mates**

In the two years since he’d moved to the capital to serve the kingdom directly, Otabek had tried to forget his previous job. Thankfully, Yuri wasn’t exactly much for gossip or parties or even going out much. If Otabek was something of a recluse, spending most of his free time hanging around the tower with his dragon and his boyfriend, no one minded a bit or even acted surprised. Viktor and Yuuri refused to let them become complete recluses, and Yuri had a couple other friends who dropped by occasionally or who he’d train with, so it’s not like he was a complete shut-in.

For two years, he’d heard nothing of Prince Christophe. Viktor had the sense not to mention him to Otabek, after the years he’d spent serving Christophe as bodyguard. He’d been so afraid the first time Yuri asked him for sex. He’d said yes, but Yuri picked up on the discomfort before they were even fully undressed and pulled back. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m…”

Yuri put a hand over his mouth. “Oh, shit. That asshole prince you used to work for used to make you do this.”

Otabek nodded, not able to look up at Yuri after leading him on. “Yeah. I know you’re not him and I should be able to do this.”

Yuri hugged him, causing Otabek to tense up and then relax when Yuri started talking. “I’m not gonna push you for things you’re not comfortable with. If you want to work on it, we can push your boundaries, but if you don’t want to, we’ll figure something out that we’re both comfortable with. I love you, Beka.”

“And this doesn’t change things?”

“Nope. We’ll figure it out.”

 

It had taken some time and several setbacks, but now, Otabek was mostly over it. There were still bad days, and on those days, Yuri was good about watching for signals and switching to something that Otabek was more comfortable with. The closest Yuri ever got to blaming Otabek came one warm spring night when they’d gone to Yuri's favorite tavern to celebrate May Day. They'd run into someone Otabek recognized from Christophe’s bed. Seung Gil's eyes showed that he recognized Otabek, too, but he didn't say a word.

That night, Yuri didn’t even fully undress before getting in bed to cuddle up to Otabek. “Do you regret becoming a dragon knight, given what happened to you because Christophe took you to train?”

Otabek pressed a kiss into Yuri’s hair. “No. No regrets. I still hate Christophe and what he did to me and the lingering effects of it, but if I hadn’t taken the deal, I wouldn’t have Harley and I wouldn’t have you. It’s worth it.”

“Good. You’re one of the best dragon knights out here, so I’d hate to think of you regretting it because of the crap you had to go through.”

“Do you wish I hadn’t done it?”

Yuri propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Otabek in disbelief. “Beka, did you not hear me say you’re one of the best? I wish you hadn’t done it the way you did, but that’s not your fault. You were a kid being offered a dream, you had no way of knowing what would happen because you said yes to bonding with Harley, and if you’re happy with how it turned out for you despite the bullshit, then I’m happy you did.”

Otabek couldn't help the soft smile and he reached out to stroke Yuri's hair. He yawned, sleep trying to overwhelm him, but he had something he had to do first. “Marry me?”

“Sure.” Yuri laid his head on Otabek’s chest and went to sleep.

 

In the morning, while Otabek was cooking breakfast, Yuri came into the kitchen. “Were you asking as a way of saying I love you, or did you propose to me last night?”

“Well, I was half asleep and still kinda shaken from running into Seung Gil, but when I went out to feed the dragons this morning Harley and Potya had broken down the wall between their stalls and were sleeping curled up together, so I think they took us seriously. I don’t know if I meant it or not, but I do now. If you only said yes because you thought I was saying I love you…”

“No, I thought you meant it. And I meant it. So… I guess we’re engaged now?”

Otabek held out a thumbs’-up and turned back to the bacon.

 

Given that Viktor had seen this coming before Otabek had, he’d thought Viktor would be happier at the news. Yuuri was thrilled and hugged them both, Mila had long gotten over her disappointment that Yuri hadn’t gotten with Michele Crispino and been supportive, Viktor had just sat quietly and waited until the commotion settled. Yuri noticed and kicked him. “What’s your problem with this, old man? If you had any objection to Otabek at all, you’ve had two years to bring it up, so what.”

“I’m sorry, Otabek, but as happy as I wish I could be for the two of you, if you try to marry, there will be an objection at the wedding and it will hold up. I hope he’ll see reason, but technically, Christophe never released you from the oath of service you made to him. You cannot marry without his permission, which you’ll have to go and ask for in person. He wouldn’t dare show up himself to do it, but someone would come and raise the objection.”

Otabek couldn’t move. The thought of facing Christophe again terrified him. “If he didn’t release me, then why hasn’t anyone said anything about me working for the king?”

“I’m keeping Chris in line – he raises a challenge, I tell Yakov exactly _why_ you’re working for him without having been properly released. This likely causes a diplomatic incident because Masumi would raise a fuss about his husband being thrown in the dungeons like a common criminal, and there is much political fallout. It’s why we didn’t do anything to him in the first place. We might end up in a war over it, and I would prefer to avoid that.”

“Then why would he send someone to object to Beka marrying me without permission?”

“Because we’re keeping up the pleasant fiction that Christophe has graciously agreed to allow his knight to serve the kingdom instead of just himself, which incidentally keeps him from finding another boy to take into his service.”

“So we keep up the ‘pleasant fiction’ that Otabek has Christophe’s permission,” Yuri snarled. “He shouldn’t have to go back there.”

Otabek clenched his jaw. This was not going to be fun, and Yuri throwing a fuss was just making it harder to do what he had to. “Yura. I’ll do it. Come with me, please?”

“No fucking way I’m letting you go alone,” Yuri snarled. Otabek's chest loosened up. With Yuri beside him, he could do this.

 

Potya and Harley both had to be coaxed to land at Christophe’s castle, and neither of them were happy about their knights going inside without them. Christophe covered it well, but Otabek could see the tensing of his shoulders and the way his fingers curled. “Sir Otabek. Sir Yuri. What brings you two here?”

Yuri stepped forward, but Otabek put a hand on his arm and shook his head. After a quick non-verbal conversation, Yuri stepped back, but his arms crossed and the scowl on his face deepened. Otabek stepped forward. “I’m sure you’re aware that to facilitate my service to the crown, I’ve been living with Sir Yuri Plisetsky and often working with him. The two of us would like to formalize our partnership through marriage, and I’ve come to ask your blessing.”

Christophe took a while to answer. Then he signaled a scribe. “Write a letter to King Yakov and Prince Viktor stating that Sir Otabek has my blessing to marry as he will. Write another releasing Otabek from his service to me. Sir Otabek, deliver both letters to Viktor and tell him to keep whichever he thinks best and burn the other.”

Otabek bowed to Christophe. “Thank you, your highness.”

The silence while they waited for the scribe was awkward, to say the least, and Otabek was very grateful when the letters were tucked inside his pocket for safe delivery. When they got to the dragons, he untied Harley’s rope – and Harley jerked the rope out of Otabek’s hands and took off to the skies. Otabek whistled, but Harley wouldn’t come down.

Yuri rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Otabek. “Just what you need, Harley acting up because we came here to deal with political bullshit. You did good in there, Beka, I’m proud of you. I’ve always admired how calm you are and how well you handle shit.”

“Thank you.” Otabek gently kissed Yuri’s cheek. He whistled for Harley again, but Harley stubbornly refused to come.

Yuri glared at the sky as he stepped back from Otabek. “Potya? You gonna cause trouble too?” Potya shook his head, so Yuri untied the rope and climbed on. “Come on up, Beka. If your dragon’s gonna be an idiot, you’re gonna have to ride mine.”

“Potya?” Potya tossed his head with an impatient puff of smoke, so Otabek accepted the hand Yuri held out to him and climbed up. He felt a million times better with Yuri’s arms around him as they took to the sky.

“We could try a pass,” Yuri suggested. “You jump off so Harley has to come get you.”

Otabek thought it over. “If Harley’s mad at me, I’m not sure I want to be riding him anyway. He’d catch me, but he’d act up the entire flight. If you and Potya are okay with me being here, I’m happy to be here.”

"If Potya minded he wouldn't have let you on, and I'm glad you're here. I know you were scared and just not wanting the asshole prince to see it, now you can let it out in safety." Otabek closed his eyes and leaned harder into Yuri, who tightened his arms around him. "You may need to give Harley a spanking when we get home, though. Can't believe he ditched you."


End file.
